


【司千】Perfect Coincidence

by DepreSS



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21884494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepreSS/pseuds/DepreSS
Summary: 一个写的太长的摸鱼短篇，唯一的中心主旨是吃肉，我饿得要死我只能自割腿肉，二期什么时候才能发布呢？
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Kudos: 70





	【司千】Perfect Coincidence

+++

股间的湿润让正埋首于实验中的千空瞬间僵直了脊背，随着热量一同上升的肌肤的敏感度将私密三角地带带着粘度的液体徐徐涌流下的触感衬托的无比清晰，后穴的肉洞跟着传来瘙痒的感觉，下腹部深处的器官一阵阵抽搐。

要来了，不应该是已经来了，Omega的无法抑制的强烈发情期。

无法抑制喉咙里发出的甜腻呻吟，千空抱着肚子蹲到地上，几滴前液从兽皮裙装里滴落到地板上，洇开几朵圆形的湿斑，从那些令人羞耻的痕迹里氤氲出的毋庸置疑，是Omega甜美而浓厚的信息素。

虽然行事作风与自己的性别丝毫不搭调，但千空却有着能叫绝大多数自制力尚属上乘的Alpha丧失理智的味道，如果不是宇航员的后代们因为严酷环境的压迫而退化了AO的性别体征的话，恐怕还没等他将一干劳动力收入麾下就得被某个干翻了所有竞争对手的Alpha强制标记操到怀孕为止吧？  
所以说Omega这个性别就是麻烦······

咬紧嘴唇，千空在心里咒骂。

后穴和肠道也渐渐醒过来了，不住蠕动的软肉痒的要命，迫切想要什么坚硬的、粗壮的、火热的东西进来狠狠地、不管不顾乱七八糟地捣弄一番。

如果能叫他安心搞科学研究，Beta才是最合适的性别，但即便已经这么想了好几年，他也并没有伤害自己身体的兴趣，加之现代社会抑制剂唾手可得，性别也就没给他带来太多困扰。

但是3700年后的石之世界，情况就全然不同了。  
无论是材料、制作工艺还是制作条件都不达标准，如果没有专业人士的复活就百分之一百亿无法再现的药剂成了他烦恼的根源。

不过好在老天爷还是有良心的，某个替代品，虽然差强人意，但好歹在关键时刻还是能派上用场。

“千空，我闻到了你的味道，你是不是、”撩开帘子弯腰进来的司话说到一半便顿住了，“看来是这样呐。”

来势汹汹的热度将眼前少年全身肌肤都烧的火红，快步走过去的司将他上半身从地上扶起，靠在自己怀中。

“还好吗？开始多久了？”

“别、说废话了，赶快进来。”在他还有余力勉强保持清醒的意识之前，进到他的体内，将他填满，用那大的离谱的尺寸喂饱他饥渴叫嚣的Omega的本能与欲望。

司的声音消失了，取而代之的是衣料摩擦的窸窣声响，带茧的手指解开他腰带的手法已经颇为娴熟迅速了，整块的兽皮滑落下来，Omega诱人的肩背弧度和饱满的臀线就展露无疑，被Alpha信息素煽动的后穴早已经自己做好了过量的润滑，晶莹体液滑过的每一寸肌肉线条都在诉说着迫不及待。

嗯哼！！！

千空感觉到大手掐住了自己的腰，无论他是自愿还是被迫，他的整个上半身都已经伏趴了下去，只有屁股颤颤巍巍地高高翘起，如同一只承欢的雌兽，不过话又说回来，他现在的状态和前者也没有多大区别。

Alpha粗大坚硬的阴茎毫不犹豫地一插到底，爽的千空当即尖叫出声，这略显粗暴的动作有时会叫他想起他们第一次一起做这事的时候，两米多高的大个子总想着不弄伤他，每一次的深入和顶撞都缓慢而温柔，尽管那时常会叫他自己憋的脖颈侧边青筋暴起，深红棕色的眼周也泛起血丝。

每每透过生理性泪水营造的朦胧视野将那副隐忍而性感的容貌收入眼帘的时候，总会叫千空那被合理性和科学占据的胸膛中突兀地响起几声紊乱的节拍。

不过等到次数多了之后，换句话说，他被司操熟了之后，他们之中的任何一个都不再有这样的顾虑了。

至于那时候自己心中萌生出的究竟是什么，如今的千空并不打算深入去探究。

踌躇于打破现状，这对于一向雷厉风行干脆利落直言不讳的科学使而言可是很罕见的心理。

啊、哈啊啊——！！！

仰起脖子拉长的音调简直可以用甜腻来形容，交合处分泌的二人的体液洪水一样泛滥，随着阴茎抽插、进出的动作被搅拌、带出，飞溅在千空雪白的屁股上，顺着流畅的大腿线条止不住地淌下来。

即便是他也不会特意去研究Alpha的那玩意，不过司的尺寸即便在Alpha里也是出类拔萃的事实却是不言自明的，用不着使用特殊体位就能每下都狠狠操进自己子宫，甚至塞在那儿不出来，令人窒息的快感顺着内壁在下腹和前端乱跳，让千空觉得自己不是个独立的人，而是某个长在司性器上的物件。

天文台内回荡着高高低低的呻吟，身后司的呼吸也渐渐粗重起来，打桩机一样被操干了几百下过后，千空只感觉后腰一紧，从头到尾都没有被触碰过一下的前端颤抖着射在地上，后穴在一阵反射性的绞紧后迎来了骤然的空虚，随后是喷洒在臀缝中生温的触感——如果没有生孩子的打算的话就绝不能内射，这是无论Alpha也好Omega也好都心知肚明的铁律，不过即便话说到了这份上，能控制住自己悬崖勒马的恐怕也只有灵长类最强的狮子王司吧。

粗糙却温暖的大手穿过腋下拢住前胸，将他从地上温柔抱起，靠上身后火热而坚硬的胸膛，有那么几十秒千空只是耸拉着眼皮懒洋洋在休息，待到体力贫弱的小国王小村长终于恢复了最低限度的体力，才撑着司的胳膊支起身子。

司的一只手还环着他的腰，恋恋不舍一样，高大的Alpha把鼻尖埋在他颈窝的腺体处嗅来嗅去的行为像只长着长毛的粘人大狗一样，让人止不住地觉得有趣。

啊——总算是平息下来了。

平息发情期说到底是摄取信息素的过程，至于如何摄取，人类的身体还没精确到能去分辨途径那么智能，比起后颈的注射，通过直接的黏膜与体液接触实际更高效也更持久，也不会带来他这件衣服隐藏起来颇费劲的清晰咬痕。

该说是追求合理性还是别的什么呢？千空在第一次向司坦白自己性别的时候就选择了这样的方案。

千空动了动自己的脖子，伸手从自己打开的股缝间探进去，将柔软的臀瓣掰开，二人混杂、将他鼠蹊染的乱七八糟一塌糊涂的液体就会拉着白丝滴落在地上。

不带刻意引诱的动作反而因为目的单纯而更显色气，司觉得自己的心音陡然加深了。

扶着千空的肩膀，司在千空略微抬起眉毛的注视下将他的身子转过来，让那双克罗姆收藏品里的红宝石也逊色的眸子好整以暇落在自己的深红棕色热海里。

也许这时候才想起脸红显得既幼稚又可笑，但司还是带着面上些许的血色，轻声对千空说：“我喜欢你，千空，我爱你。”

在这个世界上最重视你，只要是你开口的话什么也愿意去做，想要一直站在你身边，世界的尽头也好都愿意一起去探索发现。

曾经的自己是杀死过眼前人一次的人，本以为这双夺走过你性命的罪孽深重的手永远也不会再有触碰你的权利，但你却主动找上了我，希望我可以帮助你，希望我可以成为你的助力。

允许我进入你，向我敞开你身体的最深处，让我步入无人涉足的你的私人空间，向我展示前所未见的盛景。

是千空邀请他，是千空接纳他。

所以他想要再进一步，也是可以原谅的吧？

面前少年的眼睛因为他的话而瞪圆了，平时不常见的表情让人觉得十分可爱，在司笑吟吟的注视下，似乎是过了大概半分钟那么久，千空带着复杂的表情挪了挪自己的屁股，像是想要拉开点距离似的，不过很明显在司压倒性的武力下失败了。

于是他只好又倏地转过身去，只给Alpha露出纤细白皙的后颈，曾经被他亲手折断又由神奇的石头博士重赋新生的部位，无论何时在司眼里都无比惹人怜爱。

“抱歉。”错开眼珠，千空嘟囔着说，然而声音却让人感觉到坚定，“如果是继续现在这样的关系的话，没问题。”

再向前就是不确定的领域了，说到底恋爱脑是最不合理的情绪，从有生之年开始计算一共几千个日月，千空都将它彻底划定在自己的人生之外，没有理由这一次打破惯例。

他们之间只是单纯的Alpha和Omega的关系，也许比那还更多点什么，但此时此刻的千空并不想过多地去关注。

“嗯，我知道了。”

出乎千空意料的，身后传来的司的声音十分的平静，甚至连笑容的弧度都分毫未变，那双美丽的眼睛里承载的除去无底线的温柔和包容之外还暗含着什么千空一时没法分辨的东西。

也许是被那副游刃有余的神情所刺激，又或许是因为别的什么，久违的焦躁感在千空的胃的深处缓缓升起。

带着不知从何而来的一股不爽的感觉，千空皱着眉头啧了一声一肘拐到了微笑着的男人胸口上——啊！真是麻烦死了！

虽然一直表现的满不在乎又浑不在意，但千空实际也是有思考过他与司的关系的。

说朋友或是伙伴都太远，谁也不会和自己的朋友滚到床上去，更合适的词汇是性伴侣，如果他们能将彼此都当作无感情的物品会更轻松，不可否认的是他需要司，但却不擅长应对随之而来的一切，人都存在趋利避害的本能，面对自己不擅长的领域避开才是合理，为了生存的回避是合情合理的，但在司率先打破约定的如今，他也不能再装作视而不见。

千空不大去思考司对他而言究竟意味着什么，就好像那是一件理所应当的事情，费尽心思将司从冷冻睡眠中唤醒也是出于同样的直觉，司的存在对他而言也许意义不明，但他却绝对无法接受失去对方的结果。

司对自己很温柔，和司做爱感觉很爽，灵长类最强的男人如今也和科学王国站在同一阵线，人类可以预见的未来不能说顺遂，至少也会是欣欣向荣的。

现在的局面明明就该是最稳妥的，身为村长，身为科学王国的创造者，他本能地排斥向这个终于稳定下的体系里再添加不确定的因素。

文明复兴的征途中个人感情本应该是最微不足道的，他可以把自己的事情放在最后一位，却不能理所当然地忽略司的感受，虽然在性爱中他是被上的那个，但那却不天然代表着他是弱势的那一方。

司确实入侵了他，但他也同时占有了他。

一个Omega占有了一个Alpha，司乐意帮他的忙，每次他需要他的时候总是第一个出现，但在那之上的东西并不存在。

司究竟又是如何看待这段关系的呢？

这样的关系又能持续多久呢？

在千空得出结论前，细碎的话语声突兀地闯入他的耳畔，在他身处的茂密树丛不远处的一块高地，浓荫掩映中站着两个人影，高大的黑发男人与较小的陌生少女，千空稍微睁大眼睛，没有选择掩藏起自己的声息悄然离开或是干脆的宣誓自己的存在，唯理性是图的科学使选择了他最嗤之以鼻的行动，降低重心，让茂密灌木更深地遮蔽自己的轮廓——

他们的距离实际并没那么近，另两个当事人的谈话内容显然也不是能大声昭告天下的那类，不过即便什么也听不清，聪明如他也不可能猜不到现在是什么情况。

司这样的家伙，即便是在现代也肯定是会频繁被各个年级的女生叫去角落告白的类型，性格温和，待人有礼，容貌端正又是个强大的Alpha，放到如今的世界里只会更有吸引力。

他今天看到的是第一次，在那些他不曾注目的角落里，这样的事情又发生过多少次了？

又来了，那种烦人的感觉。

像是胃袋里有蚂蚁在啃咬一样的焦躁感，千空站起身来带着复杂的表情冲谈话结束，恢复独身的司走过去，告别了少女的男人既没有贯彻自己一贯的礼节将女性送回营地，也没有转身去忙自己的事，而是站在原地静静等待，如此明显的暗示若要还装作视而不见，他下次绝对会没脸和这家伙做爱的。

“什么时候知道我在的？”将采集的素材放在脚边，千空皱着眉头问司。

“从一开始吧？”司笑的眯起眼睛，“千空的味道我是不会认错的。”

“······别用味道这种形容啊笨蛋。”嘟嘟囔囔地别开脑袋，千空将左手按在腰带上，“所以你们两个说什么了？脑袋上有贝壳的女人之后是······”  
“是告白。”司的回答将千空的话头掐灭在喉咙里，那双睫毛浓密的眼睛里满是笑意，“千空不可能不明白的吧？”

“所以呢？你是怎么回答的？”换做另外一个对象的话千空绝对不会对这种事感兴趣，这一次也是因为涉及到自己的切身状况。

捏紧了拳头，千空看着司。

在那次毫无征兆的告白之后，没有得到千空回应的司也并没放弃，二人的相处模式也并没有太多改变，只是其中之一不再掩饰自己感情，于是许多在从前看来理所应当的互动也变得耐人寻味起来。

但仍旧是最初的问题，这样单方面的付出究竟能够持续多久。

司喜欢他，也愿意将这份心情贯彻到底，但在没有得到回应之前，他始终是自由的，真正需要司的是千空，真正离不开司的是千空自身。

只是因为司的态度自始至终都没有改变，才让他将这种状态视作了理所当然。同样被他视作理所当然的事情还有许多，科学王国里同时身为现代人和Alpha的存在并不唯一，只要舍得开口的话谁也不会吝啬帮助，但他却在一开始就将除了司以外的存在排除在了选项之外。

现在想一想的话，无论是司对自己的包容和体贴，还是他做出的选择，其实都并不是那么理所当然。就仿佛是要印证他的结论一样，司微微偏了一下头，笑着说：“我答应了。”

千空瞪圆了眼睛，有那么一瞬间像是没法理解司的回答，微笑中含着一丝微妙的男人接着说下去：“千空不用担心今后发情期的事情，那孩子也很尊敬科学王国的国王，同样是Omega不会介意这样的事的。”

啊，这样啊。

的确是这样吧，无可反驳，在医疗体系约等于无的石之世界，Omega的问题并不是他一个人的专利，虽然十分稀少，但在随后被复活的石像中也有着Omega的存在，在没有抑制剂的情况下就只能够寻求Alpha的帮助，为此结为伴侣的也有不少。

“这段时间我也考虑了很多，嗯，既然千空不能接受我的话，这样应该是更好的选择。你会为我高兴的吧？千空。”

“啊，的确是可喜可贺，可喜可贺······”低着头的千空将双眼的神色隐藏在阴影里，的确是值得庆祝的好事一桩，他用不着再为他们的关系而头痛，麻烦的发情期也得到当事人承诺不会受任何影响，他确实应该高兴，应该祝贺眼前这个Alpha。

但是现在啃咬他的心脏和胃袋的感觉又究竟是什么？这种抑制不住的，让他没法控制也不想去控制的，不甘心得想要大喊大叫的感情。

“混蛋、我一毫米都不想祝贺你啊笨蛋！”攥紧了拳头声音都稳定不下来的千空这个瞬间简直像是第一次听闻了人类200万年文明因为石化光线毁于一旦的克罗姆，不去看司的表情，千空咬着牙转身就想离开，却被不经意间扣住了双肩，强行拉近了距离。

“干什······！”比质问更早发生的是落在脸颊上羽毛一样轻的亲吻，近在咫尺的深红棕色双眼里流动着的温柔比从前更深，虽然这个比喻也许不是那么恰当，但就像是把飞盘放到最喜欢的主人脚下的聪明的大狗一样，司带着一点得意的神情，用指腹轻轻擦过千空湿润摇晃着的双眸边缘漂亮的眼线。

“是骗人的。”司轻轻地笑着，千空惊愕地张大嘴巴，“刚才说的全部都是骗人的，那孩子只是来为之前的一点举手之劳道谢。”虽然千空从不主动向其他人提起他们的事情，但整个营地里不知道他们关系的人可以说是屈指可数，大家都只是体贴的不去说，方才那小姑娘甚至还祝他们早日修成正果。

所以即便被千空回避着司也并不觉得失落，要问为什么的话，他在千空第一次向他坦白，向他寻求帮助的时候就知道了——

“你喜欢我，千空，从一开始就是。”笑眯眯地在千空的耳边轻声呢喃，高大的Alpha将已然是囊中之物的Omega稳稳地抱进怀里。

“······你骗我！？”不知是因为惊愕还是恼怒，千空大睁着眼睛不可置信地狠捶司的胸口，“你这家伙居然敢骗我！？”

“抱歉抱歉千空！”小猫打拳一样的力道造不成任何实际伤害，反而只能挑逗起旖念，忍不住笑出声来的司一手抓住千空的手腕一手卡住Omega柔韧的腰，“这一次的冒犯，让我用别的方式补偿一下吧？”

被热气撩动的侧脸已经红了一片，接收到的信息过于超纲而难得有些思绪紊乱的千空咬紧牙关闭上嘴巴，从牙缝里挤出一句：“······随你这家伙喜欢吧！”

明明曾经在发情期的时候做过不止一次了，爱抚的手法也好节奏也好都应该是早就适应了，但千空却仍旧是在大手接触到自己光裸肌肤的瞬间就软了腰杆，离发情期还早，但Omega的身体众所周知地禁不起任何撩拨，后颈的腺体和下腹都在逐渐弥漫、纠缠开的两性荷尔蒙中愈发的肿胀、疼痛，随着胸膛中鼓动、膨胀的高扬感一同迸发的淋漓热液顺着股缝滴落下来，拉下浓厚的淫丝。

赤裸的腰被运动员有力的大手掐着，科学家整个人重心都被带着抬高几寸，寻求支撑的双手扣在男人宽阔坚硬的肩膀上，在每一次被擦过软腭，勾住舌头吸吮的瞬间立起爪子，将布料胡乱地拉扯、绞缠。

掌心向下划过细腻紧致的腰线，在饱满臀瓣上揉捏几下就插入了股间，湿润滑动的触感让司从喉咙里发出几声低笑：“千空看来已经准备好了呢。”

“说什么蠢、话哈啊啊——！”

只是穴口周围被指腹轻轻磨蹭，内部滚烫的肉就会兴奋地蠕动起来，没有了发情期强制激素水平波动对大脑的扰乱效果，永远清醒着体察一切的科学家被自己身体的变化羞耻的两眼泛出泪光。

“啊哈啊啊、嗯——啊！”

只要被插入异物，腰就会跟着下沉，坚硬的骨节和粗糙的指腹将全部压力集中在前列腺上，火星一样四溅的快感烧的人神智不清，腿软的险些站不住的千空被司一把捞住，披上兽皮，抵在身旁一颗粗壮树干上。

“看来这次得稍微花点时间呢。”手指感受到的甬道的挤压感很有弹性却也很紧，从前会养成简单粗暴省略前戏的做爱方式也是因为没有在发情期之外做过的缘故，还未被充分打开的后穴想要容纳他，千空恐怕在适应前会痛苦大过快乐。

也许是把他的话误以为是捉弄的一环，早已经气息不稳的千空眯着水红色的眼睛瞪他，白皮肤上开合的嘴唇里蛇信一样的红舌因为快感而滑落出来，至今为止都没有好好看过几次的，平时永远都保持着一副胜券在握的嚣张面孔的少年这副在欲望中沉沦的姿态格外的让人口干舌燥。

自己的手指恐怕不够有效率，有没有什么足够长又足够坚硬的······

男人的视线扫过空地，停留在脚边随着衣物一起被放置的石锤上头，千空的喉结滚了一下。

“等等、笨蛋！你想做······呜啊啊哈啊！”

兴奋的内部不容置喙地被破开又填满，锤柄天然弯曲的部分恰好抵住前列腺的突起，粗糙的表面在肠道下意识地蠕动中把体内的每一寸都化作了敏感点，持久而强烈的性刺激从穴口一直传递到会阴，整个下半身都抽搐着，前端喷射出的前液打湿了司的小腹。

至今为止都没有如此密集地体验过快感，抛开发情期的需求为前提，单纯追求官能享受的快感过于持久和强烈，剧烈喘息着的千空还没能从干性高潮中拼凑起理智，就被司衔住嘴唇，后穴中的棍棒随即大开大合地抽动起来，被粘液包裹的柱身整个抽出又狠狠捅入，在敏感点处挤压停留，所有的弱点都被重点照顾，甜腻的呻吟像是崩落的珠串一样，肆意地从喉咙间滚落出来又被司饮尽，只泄露出阵阵短促、轻微，引人遐思的气喘。

敏感的肉壁被刮擦的感觉让人欲罢不能，彻底抛弃矜持的千空流着眼泪哑声呻吟，硬的发疼的前端在对快感的追逐中不断向前挺动，被前液涂抹的晶亮的股间颤抖着祈求着释放。

还不够、习惯了更加不得了的东西的服侍的身体在揪着他的耳朵叫嚣，叫嚣着更加剧烈的，决定性的快感的入侵。

“司、司······”带着鼻音的呼唤，脖颈间落下濡湿的触感与湿热的呼吸，千空将滚烫的面颊彻底埋进灵长类最强的男人的颈窝里，“进来······”

“嗯？千空，可以再大点声说一遍吗？”挂着温柔的，同时也是恶劣的笑容，司扶起少年的面颊，亲吻那因为羞恼而颤抖的腮帮，晶莹的眼睫毛和红润的鼻尖，“千空想对我说的话，应该不止这样而已吧？”

“我、喜欢你这家伙！所以赶紧——啊、嗯啊啊、哈——！”

伴随着重物落地的沉闷声响，插在后穴中的石锤眨眼间就不知被怪力甩到哪个角落去了，千空下意识收缩了一下空虚下来的甬道，然而还没等他来得及感到不满，蓄势待发的热量就带着不容忽视的存在感挤入了他翕张的入口处。

“啊、啊啊······嗯哈啊——哈啊！”

缓慢，但是坚定的动作，Alpha坚硬硕大的性器将Omega的内部填的满满当当，无论手指也好锤柄也好都绝对无法比拟的质量、尺寸和热度，千空甚至觉得眼前有星星弹开，意识到的时候眼泪也好唾液也好精液也好都染了司一身，比发情期要更清晰的进入感让方才积累在下腹的快感一口气爆发出来，耳畔传来司低低的笑声，长久忍耐让男人的眼睛有点红，脊背和侧腰浮起的肌肉线条能让任何一个任何性向任何年龄的人类忍不住尖叫着骂人。

前面也好后面也好眼睛也好耳朵也好，都享受着最顶级的服务，千空在这个瞬间真的觉得自己就算就这么被操的猝死过去也毫不奇怪。

在他胡思乱想的时候，左腿的根部冷不丁被大手扣住了，难得有些出汗的司侧脸上粘了几缕棕色刘海——这男人也并不像他表现出的那么从容。俯下身与千空交换了一个粘腻的亲吻，司低声道：“抱歉千空，我原本以为自己的自制力是还可以的水平的。”

这家伙又在说什么蠢话······不、等等······！  
皱起眉头吞下一口津液的千空突然瞪大眼睛。  
等等等等笨蛋！现在就动的话他真的、啊啊——啊哈啊——嗯哈啊！！！

一个字也说不出来，连自己的存在都溃散了也说不定，全身上下就只剩下接收疼痛与快感的甬道，经络毕现的性器被粘液裹覆得晶莹、闪亮又狰狞，一次次整根抽出，只余头部，又被有力的腰部大力推回，顺着被对折的胯骨长驱直入内部最隐秘的生殖腔，在入口处冲撞、摩擦与敲打，直至那处孕育生命的神圣的所在在他所给予的快感中如同娇嫩花苞缓缓打开。

一次次急风骤雨般的操干让千空终于崩溃地哭号出声，仿佛要被从内部劈成两半的感觉让恐惧和难以名状的期待同时从剧烈起伏的胸膛中升起，浑身都如同被水洗过一样地汗出如浆，Omega筛糠一样地颤抖着一动也不敢动弹，只有两只胳膊死死地环着Alpha坚实的脖颈，指尖因为过于用力而嵌进肉里，既像是在寻求安抚，又像是竭尽全力想要逃走。

“接下来要怎么做？千空。”厚实坚硬的大手贴上血肉单薄的下腹，施力轻压甚至能摸出性器的隐约轮廓，司轻咬千空耳廓，“似乎可以再进的深一点，我可以进去吗？”

也许不仅仅是出于Omega面对占有过自己身体的Alpha的本能，千空颤栗着，一半是兴奋一半是恐惧，电流从尾椎处升起，所有的合理性都无从谈起。

“随你这家伙喜欢了！”用自己最后的力气张开双臂，千空让他们的胸膛不留一丝缝隙地贴合在一起。像是这么多年来一直在等待着这句话一般，司的眼神一暗，指节在千空微微凸起的下腹处摸索按揉，在千空忍不住反应最激烈的某处猛然挺腰，将自己的全部都送入那梦寐以求的深处——

“啊啊啊哈啊——啊啊！！嗯哈啊——！！”

血肉深处传来细微的咕唧声，简直像是不该被入侵的地方被攻陷了一样，子宫肉壁被削磨、顶撞，密布的神经被毫不留情地刺激，痛感与快感此消彼长，当真是爽的快要背过气去了。

双腿不知什么时候夹住了司的腰，过量分泌的淫液顺着交合处淌了一屁股，前端早不知道去了多少次了，无论是司的小腹还是他的小腹都是一片狼藉的浓白色。

大睁着失神的双眼，千空只觉得自己现在脸上的表情恐怕比那些为了满足特殊需求而拍的影片还不堪入目。

“千空······真可爱······”

所以说对着这张脸还能给出可爱的评价的人脑子肯定也不正常吧？

被千空的表情引诱，司就像是嗅到香气的巨犬一样凑到千空的颈窝里用鼻尖轻蹭，直到找寻到气味最浓烈的那一点，缓缓张开嘴巴，露出锋利的犬齿。

“可以吗？千空，由我来。”

所以说一开始的自信现在跑到哪里去了啊？

一边吐槽一边翻着白眼，千空偏过脸将嘴唇贴近司的耳廓，深吸一口气：“可以——！！啊啊——！！”

甬道骤然收缩，Alpha的阴茎在子宫口处膨胀成结，断绝了Omega一切逃脱的可能，后颈处的腺体同时被利齿刺入，浓厚的精液在几秒的空白后猛然爆发，烫的千空甚至无暇去感受腺体处的疼痛。

脖子很痛，腰很痛，里面也很痛······但痛觉越是蔓延就越是向着酸胀与酥麻转化，整个人都好像由内而外变得奇怪了，整场下来都在呻吟哭叫的千空此刻彻底没了体力，只能软趴趴挂在司脖子上小动物一样无规律地轻声抽气、哼叫。司抽出牙齿，抱着千空等待结的消退，只觉得心软的一塌糊涂。

再睁开眼睛的时候天都要黑了，自己的身上裹着狮裘，浑身上下大概是被清理过了的干净清爽，某个把人从里到外折腾了一通的混蛋正在不远处生了火烤干他的衣服：还算他有点常识知道处理后事。

见到他醒了，司立刻展开笑容走过来，把烧开过的温水递给他喝，Omega做爱之后不补充水分简直会死人。

这家伙······识时务成这样真叫人没法开口。

心理莫名的又不爽起来，千空眯起眼睛。

况且······

不需要刻意去分辨也能察觉到二人混杂的信息素的味道，完全的标记所缔造的链接，如此清晰，如此强烈。

从今以后，石神千空属于狮子王司，狮子王司也属于石神千空，无论天涯海角。

“喂！”千空冷不丁踹了司一脚，司抬了一下眉毛，柔和明亮的笑容没有丝毫改变，像是什么也败坏不了他此刻的好心情一样。

千空啧了一声拽着狮子的长毛硬是和司平视，扯着那张漂亮的脸说：“你这家伙绝对是故意的吧？”

只要不在发情期做爱就算是被射进子宫里也不用操心怀孕的事，说到底没有排卵就不可能有孩子，专门挑这个时候，这家伙真是······

面对千空的质问，司微微偏了一下头，“嗯？也许吧，千空这么觉得的话。”

“你这算这么回答。”看着挎着脸的千空，司轻轻地笑了，“但是有一件事是真的哦，我没有事先拜拖那孩子任何事。”在千空睁大的双眸里映出司柔和的笑靥，“毕竟千空那时候还没准备好告诉大家我们的关系吧？”

所以无论是被那个女孩道谢也好，被千空目击到也好，都是彻头彻尾的巧合。

千空怔了一会儿，然后神情复杂地抿上嘴。

“······如果我一直闭口不谈的话，你就准备一直等待这样的机会吗？”

“不可以吗？”

过于认真的脸实在叫人无话可说，千空只得又踹了司一脚，背过身去躺下。

很难说现在他的脸和营火哪个更红。

“千空······”几秒钟的静谧后，熟悉的气息和身影从身后笼罩过来，带着浅浅疤痕的大手撑在他的脸侧，流水般茂密光洁的黑发滑落进他的颈项，一个几乎可以忽略不计的距离。

“干嘛啊······”

“差不多也可以把我们的事告诉大家了吧？明天的集体晨会我觉得就是很合适的时候。”

“······”

“不可以吗······？”

明明闭着眼睛拒绝去看，却仿佛能从那声音里想像出不存在的耳朵塌下去，尾巴落地上的失望样子。

千空：“······我知道了所以你赶紧给我滚开去吧衣服弄干！！还要回营地的吧！！！”

真是的！为什么只有声音他也拒绝不了啊！

这样下去以后会变成什么样啊······

最后的最后，在科学王国例行集体晨会上，最高领导人中的其中两位公开了他们的关系。

并且获得了非常多的掌声和祝福。

可喜可贺。

FIN


End file.
